


Strawberries and hearts

by DemLunzel



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Cannibalism ? Not too awful, F/F, M/M, There is some Chaggie but my fren wanted Radiodust so I mainly focused on that, slight gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22736362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemLunzel/pseuds/DemLunzel
Summary: Valentine’s day had never been a good day for Angel. One can only imagine how he was forced to spend itIt would truly have to take a miracle for him to ever enjoy this holiday
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust, Chaggie - Relationship, Charlie Magne/Vaggie, RadioDust
Kudos: 187





	Strawberries and hearts

You’d think someone like Angel Dust would absolutely adore Valentines day

Oh how that was far from the truth

Of course he offhandedly accepted whatever chocolate was offered to him, though that didn’t stop Alastor from taking note of the spider demon’s strange behavior

Al had always enjoyed observing other demons. Figuring out their motives, what made them tick  
After all, how else was the radio demon supposed to get some entertainment around here?

Angel’s outgoing attitude had always been the source of some of that entertainment-so to see him suddenly so silent on a day like this caught Alastor off guard

“Angel my dear! Why the dreary attitude?” Al clasped his hands behind his back, brow raised

The spider demon blinked and looked over to him in surprise, “Uh- well-“ Any excuse died on his lips as he heard a small voice in the back of his head  
The word ‘Angelcakes’ was enough to make him shiver and fall silent

Alastor blinked, “Angel?”

“Huh-?” Angel Dust glanced up and shook his head, “Nothin, I uh-“ He gripped his arm

Al furrowed his brows as he put two and two together  
Much to his own surprise, he looked around to see if anyone was watching before he gently placed a hand on the spider demon’s head, petting him  
“Smile my dear” His tone was uncharacteristically reassuring, “Your smile is to be envied”

Angel paused at that, unable to stop himself from tearing up a bit, “I....” He opened and closed his mouth like a broken machine  
His heartbeat was incredibly rapid by now, the corners of his mouth lifting themselves up  
“Ya think so?” He asked unsurely

“Darling, I’m the radio demon. I *know* so” Alastor hummed, “Holidays are to be celebrated!”

Angel quirked a brow, Valentino always knew how he was going to spend Valentine’s day. The day was practically dedicated to him...

Al took note of Angel’s rigid stance, “Don’t fret my dear, I’ll make sure this shall be a good day for you to remember” He placed a hand on the side of Angel’s face before he could stop himself

The spider demon felt his eyes widen at that, not quite sure what Alastor meant  
“I....how-?”

“You shall see~” Al chuckled as he pulled away, leaving the hotel with a twirl of his mic

Vaggie groaned, “Do I even wanna know?” She wildly gestured towards the door, only calming down when Charlie gave her a kiss- an actual chocolate kiss in her mouth

Angel sighed and sat by the bar, downing some liquor when the shadows behind him suddenly shifted  
He could’ve sworn he was being tugged at...

Not planning on being pestered forever, the spider demon stood and let the shadows lead him away from the others

“Do not look too much into this” Was the first thing Alastor said when he saw Angel, holding out two heart shaped boxes

Angel Dust stared in shock, “I...for me?”

The radio demon gave a simple nod

Angel carefully took them both, grateful for having multiple arms.  
He opened one box to reveal several chocolate dipped strawberries  
“A-Al.......” He was speechless

Alastor simply gestured for him to open the other

The spider demon paused before doing so, his eyes widening to the size of saucers, “Is t-that-?”

A dead heart sat in the box, blood still surrounding it

“I figured to make this a happy valentine’s day for you to remember” Al chuckled, “One where you can truly smile”

Angel teared up again, only this time he couldn’t stop himself from actually crying, a genuine smile coming to his face as he laughed warmly

Alastor felt his face heat up and his own heart skip a bit when he heard and saw Angel Dust like that

The spider demon carefully hugged him so as to not drop the boxes, “Thank you....” He whispered

Al blinked before hesitantly returning the hug, “Of....of course”

“Hmm well we’ll have to get rid of the evidence before Vaggie goes apeshit” Angel pointed out as he glanced at the dead heart

“Hm. Yes, fair point” Alastor chuckled

Angel Dust looked between the two boxes before getting an idea, “Hey, you’re a cannibal right?”

—

Angel happily munched on his strawberries, glancing up at Al who was casually eating the remains of Valentino’s heart  
Well, at least it was being put to good use for once

Alastor hadn’t realized he had genuinely enjoyed this year’s valentine’s day until he felt Angel’s hand on his, fingers intertwining

Perhaps the two of them wouldn’t loathe this day so much anymore


End file.
